


These whereabouts unknown

by Deanpool



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, if he doesn't kill wade in his sleep first, wade has to travel to another dimension to save nathan...again, wolverine is the world's best travel companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpool/pseuds/Deanpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nathan sacrifices himself during "Second Coming", it is now Wade's job to bring him back. So it's off to a strange new world full of furry little monsters thinking about feeding them to their evil overlords and Nathan finding out gardening isn't as calming as he was always let to believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	These whereabouts unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the a prompt from the C&DP kinkmeme that asked for a fic where Nate met a Wade that was part of X-Force. 
> 
> This story is set fairly early during Uncanny X-Force and ignores all canon afterwards and especially the Deadpool volume written by Way.

His life ended with pain. He could feel his body being ripped apart atom by atom. He used to be a soldier in an apocalyptic war and had endured more horrible wounds and torture than he could possibly remember. But he'd never felt like this. As if fire had caught hold of his right arm and spread from there over his whole body. But he had to keep going. Otherwise the portal would close again. He just had to stay alive a few seconds more. He could do it.

Nathan had known he wouldn't be able to return to Hope when he had volunteered for the mission. His death was necessary because there wasn't any other way. And even though the virus made him age far slower than a normal human being, Cable had grown old. He could feel it in every single one of his bones. He had passed his peak years ago. Maybe even before he left on his mission to protect Hope.

He had already been seeing the signs but Nathan had just been to stubborn to face the truth. The former "Savoir of the world" and spare-time messiah Cable had turned into Old Man Nathan.

Every second felt like hours as he watched the others vanish through the portal. As soon as the last one was through, Nathan collapsed and the portal closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wade was a little bit surprised to see Scott already waiting for them when the team came back from it's latest mission. It wasn't a secret that Logan and Daddy Summers weren't on the best of terms. Especially since Wolvie had revived the very same team that Cyclops had disbanded.

Before Wade even had the time to come up with a greeting that would drive Cyclops up the wall, the other man addressed Logan with a short nod.

"I need to ask you a favor."

That's how X-Force found it-self in Reed Richard's lab while the scientist talked with very complicated vocabulary about his newest discovery. Or more like his daughter's as the girl interrupted her father in his rambling.

"Oh come on dad. If it weren't for me, you never would have bothered to search for Cable's chronometric signature."

Valerie rolled her eyes at how seemingly stupid her father was. Mr. Fantastic looked really used to his daughter's behaviour and barely raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I never had a reason to. He was assumed dead."

"Yeah, because everyone who was ever assumed dead was dead for real. Happens all the time."

Wade was really starting to like this girl. And she was right. The Summers und Grey family had a very unique idea of staying dead - they never did for long. You just had to wait for the next big crisis in the Marvel universe and they would come back or another Summers would just pop up in their place.

Before Reed could tell his daughter that it would be a waste of important time to search for a dead person, Scott cleared his throat.

"I need your team's help to bring Nathan back home. I would do it myself but I can't leave the others by themselves and I really can't spare any mutants right now to go retrieve him."

Instead of answering him, Wolverine crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So, where is Cable now?"

"In a pocket dimension named WN398-Beta." Reed's voice came from behind a very big mirror-like thing.

"I fixed the dimension travelling machine a few days ago so you can take this to search for him."

He had walked to the front of the machine so they could see him again.

"But there is a slight problem. Nothing big, I assure you."

Logan grunted.

"Isn't there always a problem?"

Reed wisely ignored him.

"It still seems to have a problem with the power so I can let only two of you go. If you bring Cable with you on your way back the machine will be working to full capacity."

Contrary to his usual behaviour, Wade had kept quiet the whole time while they were talking about Nate. But now he spoke in a very serious voice.

"I'll go."

Wolverine was sizing up Wade as if trzing to comprehend his motives. He starred Wade in the eye. Like a predator sizing up his newest rival. But Wade could be a damn stubborn bastard when he wanted to so he kept staring right into Logan's eyes. The mutant ended their glare match with a snort and turned towards his other team members.

"Ya heard him. Wilson's coming with me. Betsy you're in charge as long as I'm gone. If ya have any complains about this - well, tough shit. Come on, Wade."

Scott looked as if he'd bitten on an lemon. He seemed everything but okay with Wolverine's decision to let Cable's former pet psycho go to bring Nathan back. He had never trusted Wade and this was certainly not the time where he would start with it. But Cyclops kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to tell Logan exactly what he thought of his idea so much he had to literally bite his tongue.

Psylocke didn't have those reservations at all. Her face showed clearly how angry she was.

"Logan you can't be serious! You want to take this brain damaged psycho with you? Wilson isn't known for his loyalty. He'll betray you as soon as you turn your back on him!"

Wolverine slowly shook his head.

"I've known Wilson a bit longer than you do, Betsy and I don't know if it's possible to know him at all but I know this much. When it comes to Nathan Summers I can trust Wade to want to bring him back."

By now, Wade was getting twitchy from all the standing around without actually doing something and he hated it when people talked about him as if he wasn't right next to them.

"You know all this talking about me as if I'm not here isn't really good for my self-esteem."

Reed who had ignored their little talk, had used the time to accelerate the travel machine.

"So, have you decided who's going on this mission?"

As an answer, Logan climbed up the stairs to the platform where the travelling machine was. Wade followed him close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan was dreaming.

The black around him was permeated with streaks of bright blue and green and red. They changed into faces that seemed familiar but Nathan couldn't recognize them. No matter how hard he tried to. Snippets of conversations filled the emptiness around him.

_"You believe in me." - "Do not!" - "You do."_

_"Let us go, Nate! Get us out of here!"_

_"I didn't want any of this to happen, Nate."_

_"I didn't know you were from Ohio." "I'm not. I mean, not really."_

_"Guess what? I don't need your help! I don't need you!"_

_"I don't understand. Why do you have to go?"_

_"Nathan."_

_"When i said I was ready...I lied."_

_"Do not say thank you. Do not say you're proud of me. Do not say good-bye."_

Who was that man? The woman. And the girl. He could fell that they were very important to him so why couldn't he remember?!

The face of a beautiful red-headed woman manifested itself from the lights.

"The phoenix always takes care of her children."

The voices appeared again but now he could make sense of them. Wade. Neena. Hope!

And with that, Nathan woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the lab, Wade was busy fastening a grey watch-thingy to his wrist.

"Be careful not to lose it."

Reed explained in a instructive voice.

"They'll be your only ticket back home. If you lose them or they get destroyed, you'll be stuck in the other dimension."

"I've used one before, remember?"

Wolvie eyed the thing with a look that told Wade, the mutant didn't have good memories about that last time. A quick look back to their team mates told Wade that - yep - Betsy was still pissed, Fantomex couldn't care less about the whole situation and Angel was in one of his little emo moods again. Yeah, they really did their best to motivate him.

"Okay, can we go now? I think the author has explained everything important by now. Let's go Wolvie."

A few moments later, the two were gone.

Betsy had just turned around to walk away when she heard a tiny "Oops.". That made her spin around again.

"What do you mean by 'oops', Reed?" She snapped.

The scientist looked sheepish and ducked his head a little.

"Well, it's nothing big. Really. It's just that...well, the portal has only enough power to stay open for 10 hours. If they're not back by then..."

While Mr. Fantastic went pale, Betsy's face turned a shade of red that would've put a tomato to shame.

"You call that nothing big?!"

"The problem is" Valerie said. "We can't contact them without risking that the dimension travelling machine loses a big part of its energy."

She looked ashamed of herself for not having thought of telling Logan and Wade herself about the problem.

"Now, this is just great." came Fantomex' response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By now, Nathan had lived in this new world for almost 5 months.

After he had woken up, Nathan had been surprised to see that humans didn't seem to exist in this world. But at least it appeared to be a peaceful world. He was very thankful for that. Mother Askani knew Nathan had been to enough dangerous worlds to last three life times. Though there were no humans, Nathan had had the luck to find a place where he could stay until he found a way back home.

The inhabitants of this world called themselves Turelli. The looked like a mix between a wolf and a rabbit. They had dark grey fur, long rabbit-like ears, big muzzles, big hind paws and a bushy tail. The hardly came up to Nathan's belly button. Hope would have loved them. Thank god she wasn't here so he didn't have to talk her out of the idea to adopt one.

The Turelli were very friendly and peace-loving creatures. Their home reminded him a bit of Providence.

After three days full of nothing but waiting for something to happen, Nathan decided to make himself useful. He'd never been one to shy away from work and with his height and strength these little creatures could definitely benefit from his help. That's how former destroyer of Apocalypse Nathan Summers took up gardening. Irene had always assured him that it would be good for his nerves.

The only problem was that Nate had absolutely no idea of raising plants as everything had been synthesized in his future. The earth had been completely tainted and every plant they had ever tried to raise had been killed by the poisonous earth.

Nathan decided to try his luck with a fruit called Pachi. Pachis were light blue berries that grew under the ground and tasted a lot like strawberries. Though they had a harder but eatable skin. The Turelli mostly lived on fruits and vegetables and a few times Nathan had been served some kind of animal that reminded him of fish.

They lived in little huts made of wood and sometimes a few stones with leaves serving as roof tiles.

Nathan was too big to fit even through the doors to their little homes. So he slept in a makeshift tent outside the circle that the huts formed. He didn't mind. As an apocalyptic soldier he'd slept under far worse conditions and the Turelli had been nice enough to give him several pillows filled with colourful feathers.

Everyone got up early in the morning and some went to catch fish while the rest of them took care of their precious plants. The evenings were usually shared together with eating, telling stories, singing and playing. His little hosts tried their best to make Nathan feel as if he'd always been part of their community but he could never get rid of the feeling that they were keeping something from him.

Gardening seemed fairly easy. Even the children took care of their own plants in the fields in front of the village.

After Nate had killed his fifth Pachi plant by giving it to much water one of the Turelli named Kaya took pity of him.

"You're doing it all wrong, petit sot." Kaya told him in a good-humoured voice.

The first time the Turelli had talked to him, Nathan had been surprised that they talked in French. He had actually expected some untranslatable gibberish so he thanked Mother Askani for this coincidence. His French was almost fluent so he had at least no problems when it came to talking with them - save for some terms for things from their own world.

"Here, let me do this."

Kaya dug the drowned Pachi out and planted it in a dry spot a foot away. Nathan felt highly embarrassed of his failure. He just wasn't used to not being good at something. He might've not been the best but at least he never sucked at something before.

He could already picture Wade in his head laughing at him. "Serves you damn right, Priscilla."

He wondered what the mercenary was doing right now. Wondered if he was alright - without Nate - and just going on with his life as if nothing - he - had ever happened. They hadn't parted at the best terms and even back then Nate had been surprised at how willingly Wade had been to help him. Maybe Deadpool had hoped that this phone call had been a peace offering and they could just pick up their dysfunctional something where they had left it off.

And Nate had left him there all on his own. In the cold. Without a way back home.

Great. Now, he really felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

Back then, he'd had only Hope's safety on his mind but now that she was safe, Nathan had time to think about all the things he'd done. Couldn't he have at least given Wade a thankful smile or maybe even a hug and "Wade. It's good to see you."? He'd chosen to call Wade for a reason. He was the person he trusted most. So why hadn't he shown it? Or in Wade's case of usual obliviousness said it out loud?

This whole mess with his…

Yeah, what were they actually? Did Wade still consider them friends or even best friends? Or did he hate Nathan after every thing he had done to him. After the "mind rape" as Wade had called it. _God!_ What had he been thinking back then?! Probably nothing. That was the only way Nathan could explain this horrible mistake. How could he have thought that mind torture would bring Wade back to him so he could lick Wade's wounds for him? His messiah complex must have gone to his head. Thank god that was over now.

His heart sank when he thought about how his mistake had probably crushed the last piece of trust Wade had had in humanity for good.

His misery must have shown on his face because a paw on his arm nudged him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Nathan. It's only a plant." Kaya said in a soft voice.

He reminded Nate of a puppy that was trying to give its owner comfort after a bad event. He shook his head and smiled apologetically at Kaya.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

Kaya patted his arm a few more times.

"Maybe you should try helping the others fishing."

This adventure didn't go any better.


End file.
